This specification relates to generating a related group of search result documents from an initial group of search result documents.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible search result documents (e.g., Web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are responsive to a user's search query by returning a set of search results for the query. A search result includes, for example, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and a snippet of information for resources responsive to a query. Users are presented with many search results and view a subset of search result documents corresponding to the search results over time. Users may also browse various documents available on the Internet.